Finishing The Book
by Gear Overdrive
Summary: When her mother died, she left Xion an unfinished book to finish. Xion, now old enough to think for herself, asks a witch to grant her one wishe: For the book to be finished. After being knocked out, she wakes up in the world of the book, older and only the book at her side. Now, she has to live out the rest of the story as the main character, and rewrite the story.


**Holy crap... How long have I had this chapter on hold? Geez... Anyways, this story isn't exactly a new idea but it's unused so I'll use it. X3**

**Ages:**

**Roxas: Beginning of chapter: 12 - End of Chapter: 16**

**Xion: Beginning of Chapter: 11 - End of Chapter- 15**

**Namine: 14**

**The girl: 8**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters (c) Square Enix.**

**Everything and everyone else (c) me.**

* * *

A young black haired girl was sitting on a bench, under the shade of an old oak tree in the middle of the forest. She was reading a book, an old book that her mother had written when she was still alive. It was ratty and torn, and prone to falling apart, but she took really good care of it.

The girl took the page and turned it, and she giggled at the weird drawing. It didn't look like anything that the book was related to, but it was her mother who drew it, so of course it would look like an alien who come from another planet. Her blue eyes scanned the page, her mouth moving as she silently read the words scribbled across the page.

"Xion! Xion dearest, where are you?! Please come out, we're worried about you!"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice of her step mother. The sickly sweet voice sent shivers down her spine, and she didn't want to see that pretended nice face on her step mother either. She closed the book and ran from her spot, just as someone walked out of the bushes.

"Xion! Come back! Now!"

The sweetness in that ugly voice was gone, replaced with the utter hate, disgust, and malice she was used to. The black haired girl ran faster than ever before. She paid no mind to the sharp rocks and thorns and sharp branches that cut and scraped and tore her soft skin and clothes. She just wanted to get away from at least one beating.

For at least half an hour she ran, until she reached a large palace. The large silver gates were closed, unfortunately, and the spaces between the intricate patterns were narrow and small. Not big enough for someone like her. Xion searched desperately for an opening, but she couldn't find one, like she knew she wouldn't. She looked back. Her step parents weren't there, even though they should have been there, strangling her, by now.

"What are you doing outside the gates, Xion?"

Xion turned around. There was a boy standing behind the bars, looking at her with a confused expression. She got the impression that she had seen him before, but where, or when? She studied him closer. Spiky blonde hair went swept to the left, sea blue eyes, pale skin.

"Roxas?"

"Yes, Xion?"

Xion gasped inwardly. It was the boy from her mother's book! The black haired girl looked behind her, and saw her step parents running towards her. She turned to Roxas.

"Can you please open the gates for me? Those people are after me, and I don't want them to catch me!"

"Take my hand." Being obedient, she did, but at the same moment, her father got a hold of her. It became an all out tug of war, and since her father was stronger, much much stronger, he won. Roxas tumbled to the ground, and Xion was carried away, kicking and screaming. Roxas and the silver gates disappeared, and her vision was shattered by tears and whiteness.

* * *

That night, she got more than enough of a brutal beating. Xion dragged herself up the ladder and into the attic, and she closed the door and collapsed. She pulled herself, still on the floor, to the hammock. It took all of her remaining strength just to get on it, and then she just laid there, motionless like the masterless broken puppet she was. Her hand reached over to the book and took it, and she opened it. Her eyes read the marked page. What was really weird, was that the next page was completely blank.

In fact, all of the next pages were blank.

There was a small note, and she took it and read it.

Dear Xion,

The rest of my book is blank because I can't finish it. I want you to finish it for me, because I know that you'll have the inspiration too. Thanks.

You're Mother Who Loves You Very Much

C-

The rest of her mother's name was torn. Xion closed the book and sighed, and she looked out the window. There was an owl hooting on the branch, most likely hunting for mice or squirrels. Her eyes grew heavy, and the pain from her wounds disappeared, and she went to sleep.

_/Dream/_

_A short blonde girl was standing on top of a staircase. There was a taller blonde with antenna like strands of hair sticking out of her hair with a wicked smirk on her face, and an evil glint in her eyes, just exactly like the one her step mother made every time she looked at her. Xion stepped out from the pillar she was standing behind, and saw her reflection. She was wearing the elegant black dress she always wore during her dreams. What was with it, she would never know, but she liked it. She looked back up to the small blonde girl, who was wearing an adorable uniform and a cute pink schoolbag hanging off her shoulders. The older woman's smirk grew more as the girl began to walk down the stairs._

_"I'm off! Wish me luck at my new school, Larxene!" The girl chimed._

_"Good luck, Miss!"_

_A few seconds passed before the woman took out metal claws from her sleeve and lunged at the younger girl. She sensed a malicious intent, and turned around just in time for the woman to slash her eyes. The girl tried to duck but she was still struck, and she went tumbling down the stairs. Once she hit the bottom, the older woman screamed for help and left. Xion quietly ran over to the girl once the coast was clear and looked over her. The girl lay there, seemingly unconscious, her body limp._

_"Hey, you okay? Say something!" Xion exclaimed._

_The girl's eyes were closed but bleeding, and there was a deep and thin gash starting from one ear and ending at the other. There were bruises all over her exposed skin, and God knew how many fractured bones and broken ribs she had on the inside. A large series of footsteps echoed through the hallway, and the raven girl cursed under her breath before running behind the pillar._

_"Oh, Miss! Miss! Wake up!"_

_"Who could have done this?!"_

_"LARXENE! I WANT DETAILS!"_

_"She fell down the stairs! Are you blaming me!"_

_During their argument, the girl was lifted from the ground and taken off somewhere else. Xion clenched her fists. Once more, she couldn't do anything. Suddenly, something by her head really hard, and she also fell to the floor unconscious._

_/End of Dream/_

Xion's eyes opened and she sat up. It was around three in the morning, and her parents were still asleep, judging by the snores. She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but sensing something strange in the attic. She got off her bed and winced. Her body still ached horribly from the beating. She ignored her pain and walked to the window. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was a girl sitting on the branch that was next to the window. She looked human, but Xion knew she wasn't. She was glowing white, her blue eyes gazing off into the sky and her medium blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Xion asked, unafraid for a reason she couldn't comprehend.

The girl looked to her. "My name is Namine. As for what I'm here for, I don't really know."

Xion gasped. "Namine? The white witch from the book?"

"I don't know what book you're talking about. But yes, I am a witch. Well, I used to be. Now, I'm the spirit of what once was, but now can no longer is."

"Why aren't you a witch anymore?"

"I granted a wish to a boy with golden hair."

"Shouldn't you gain rather than lose when you grant a wish?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The boy who I granted a wish wanted to exchange half of his life and give it to his younger sister. He had a very special gift, so he could see he would live a long lifetime, and he wanted his younger sister to live as well. He promised me he would grant my wish, which was to be free from the chains of the world. I refused at first, but the offer was so tempting I had too. Besides, he seemed so willing too." Namine giggled. "He doesn't know that he'll never be a free spirit. I had take the burden upon myself for a reason, for the one I loved, but now the one I love loves another, so I have no reason to."

"Can you still grant wishes?" Xion asked. "Could you grant me a wish?"

"I believe I can. What is it that your heart truly desires?" The blonde chimed.

'To leave this house for good.' The raven thought, but she shook her head. Her true mother would have wanted her to finish the book. She had a responsibility, and if her life was going to mean something, she had to finish the book. "I want... I want... I need to finish my mother's book." She replied.

"Will you pay any price for it?"

It took a moment, but the answer was simple. "Yes..."

"Okay then. One final wish for the girl, one final wish for the world." Namine smiled before touching her forehead with her index and middle finger, which were glowing a transparent blue. Her mother's book float to the raven along with a pen, and once both were in her hand, she began to scribble down words like a mad person. It took a few seconds for each page to be filled, so it didn't take long for the book to be finished. Never had Xion's hand hurt so much before. "Wish granted. Ready for the terms?"

"Ready for it." She replied.

Namine raised her hand and brought it down hard on her head. Being the weak girl she was, Xion fell unconscious in no time. The blonde giggled before disappearing, taking the raven with her.

* * *

"Hey... Wake up... Oh geez, why does this happen to me of all people?"

Pale eyelids fluttered open. Icy blue clashed with lake blue, and Xion found herself staring into the eyes of an older blonde boy with windswept spiky hair. He gave her a cheesy grin and laughed.

"So you woke. Honestly I was going to try to kiss you, but of course that wouldn't work. This isn't a fairy tale."

Her blue eyes travelled to a book in her hands and her eyes widened. Memories came flooding into her mind like a rough river, filling her brain with puzzles she couldn't connect. She tried to open the book, but the cover wouldn't budge.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" The boy asked.

A single name stood out in the whirlwind of thoughts. "Roxas..."

* * *

**IIIIIII'm sorry if the plot was a little confusing. I won't give any spoilers and I won't give details, but it will clear up soon. Sorry if the characters are OOC. They had to fit in with the plot. I'll try to answer as many questions as possible though. So read and review please! **


End file.
